thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 4
Season 4 was released in Fall 2013. Episodes #Trapped/Jayden's Story - The story of how Jayden gets trapped in a mine for over 100 years. #King of the Roads - George hears about the queen's baby and think he's the "King of the Roads." #Finally at Home!/BoCo Returns - BoCo returns from the Other Railway #A Blue Mountain Disaster!/Bill and Ben Do It Again - Bill and Ben cause havoc at the Blue Mountain Quarry. #Mud and Roads/Luke Helps Out - Rain has been pouring on the Skarloey Railway and the tracks are covered in mud, so cars and buses are replacing the engines for a while. Because of this, Bertie tells Luke that roads are better, but when Bertie runs into a mudslide, he needs help. #Flora and Koby/Flora and the Troublesome Coach - A new coach named Koby arrives and causes trouble for Thomas' Branch Line. #Koby and Bumble/Koby's Better Double - Another coach named Bumble arrives, but is the opposite of Koby. #Runaway Koby - Koby breaks away from Toby, but then crashes and gets turned into a gym. #Rusty's Rough Morning - Rusty is in charge of the Skarloey Railway post, but has to get up very early in the morning. #Streamlined Engines/Spencer's Grand Prix - Gordon and Spencer are sick of Connor and Caitlin asking them to race. #Isobella's Busy Day - Isobella has to deliver fuel to the Pack, but she doesn't have enough as Oliver used up more than he usual did #Wake Up and Smell the Garbage! - Scruff wishes he won't pull garbage anymore. #Famous Engines/Diesel's Jealousy - Diesel is jealous of Stephen being so famous and plays devious pranks on him. #A Second Language/Luke's Rosetta Stone Experience - Millie teaches Luke some French, but then Luke tries to use it to talk to the other engines. #Quack!/Duck's Fall - The big engines start making fun of Duck and it gets worse after Duck falls in a pond. #Saving Jack - Ms. Jenny wants to send Jack to Ulfstead Castle, but Jack refuses and just might prove himself. #Hooray for Hiro - Hiro returns to the Island of Sodor. #Welcome Back, Jack! - Jack misses his old friends like Alfie, so Luke and Paxton try to help. #Bear and the Fish - Bear must pull the fish after his overhaul finishes early and Arthur has taken over his passenger train! #Open Slot #Dave's Scary Tale - Dave tells his biggest secret to BoCo. #David's Clever Thinking- David the J11 stops his trucks' tricks from causing a nasty accident. #Ivo Hugh's Quarry Predicament: Ivo Hugh is put on quarry detail for the first time, but Fred plays a trick on him. #Racks and Railcars: The Culdee Fell Railway orders three diesel railcars, but they prove to be very problematic. #Thomas, Percy and the Hurricane - When a hurricane strikes Sodor, Percy must help Thomas after an accident. #Open Slot #Open Slot #Silver Steam/Spencer Gets On His Highorse - Spencer starts boasting to Stephen about being fast. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Diesel *Bill and Ben *BoCo *Daisy *Spencer *Whiff *Flora *Hiro *Scruff *Belle *Flynn *Sidney *Paxton *Norman *Stafford *Stephen *Connor *Caitlin *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Duke *Bertram *Mighty Mac *Luke *Jayden *Millie *Annie and Clarabel *Bertie *Terence *Harold *George *Jack *Alfie *Ned *Oliver *Kelly *Byron *Isobella *Rocky *Koby *Bumble *Sir Topham Hatt *Mr. Percival *Ms. Jenny *Sir Robert Norramby *Molly (does not speak) *Henrietta (does not speak) *Rosie (cameo) *Stanley (cameo) *Freddie (cameo) *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (mentioned) Trivia *This is the first season to feature TrainsthatTalk, RedPonyFromCanterlot, and Patrickisthebest as writers. Category:Seasons Category:Season 4